Thunder in a Silent Storm
by xXxLadyColdxXx
Summary: *This is the sequel of ICE TO BREAK. Please do read the previous fic in order to understand this one better.* When someone who wasn't supposed to ever be back appears, what will happen to those who never wanted him back? Will someone end up hurt? R
1. Prologue

_**Summary: **_This is the sequel to my fic ICE TO BREAK, so before you read this fic, please read the previous one, so you can fully understand this story.

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Devil May Cry, nor anything related to it.**_

**I'd love to thank ****Shoryaku no Neko ****for giving me so much support and inspiration, as well as writing the main plot of this chapter. She's just awesome ^^. Even not knowing her personally she has been a great friend. Thank you ! **

**Shoryaku no Neko ****has helped on the concept and creation of this story.**

**-----**

_Both mom and son went downstairs, when Anne turned the lights on, someone she expected never to see again was there closing the fridge; when Alex saw this guy did have his uncle's hair he automatically knew it was finally his dad._

_Then_ _his only reaction was to run and hug Vergil's legs saying "Daddy you're finally here", Anne couldn't hold him back since she was petrified._

_Vergil only looked down coldly to the happy face of Alex and back to Anne's face not uttering a word._

_There was Ice to Break._

**Thunder in a Silent Storm**

**xxx Prologue xxx**

The child's eyes were drowning in happiness as he finally knew this man he awaited for so long. He looked with a huge smile at his mother "Mommy dad's finally ba..."

He stopped as he saw his mother astonished, wide eyed, but not a hint of happiness on her face. _I must be crazy, that's just impossible..._ She thought.

"Mom are you alright ?" He didn't get an answer and started feeling something was wrong. "Mom ?" He expected his parents to throw themselves at each other's arms and burst full of love. But they just stayed there, staring in disbelief for one and sternly for the other.

Then he looked up and saw the icy and frightening look his father was giving him and carefully let go of his legs. He loved this man he didn't even know and yet he could feel how dangerous and unwelcoming to this contact he was. His mother who finally got out of her trance like state ran to her son to take him backwards. The last thing she wanted was to see her son near that man; a man who never gave a damn about him. _Not only him...he never gave a damn about me too;_, she thought bitterly, but sadly at the same time .

"What the hell are you doing here?" Her voice resounded in the awkward silence; it was like thunder during a silent storm.

"Shouldn't I be the one asking you that?" He shot back.

"I live here now. And not as the maid anymore." He tensed when he heard those words. She mentally let go a dark chuckle. _He isn't going to try to get us out, is he? _

"I see, if you will excuse me, I need to rest." He was indeed covered in what looked like demon blood. Or a similar disgusting substance.

He headed upstairs and then another problem occurred to her. She knew he was going to his "little sanctuary" like Dante called it years ago. But now Vergil's former bedroom was used as Anne's and Alex's. Since Trish, Lady, Kyrie and Nero needed to sleep somewhere, all the others bedrooms were taken when she came back to Devil May Cry. So she had to take _his_. She dealt with it because he wasn't supposed to come back. But that statement seemed to be wrong... _He wasn't supposed to be back...not now, not ever._

" If you intend to go to your previous room, just be informed that Alex and me use it to sleep now."

She saw his back flinch at her voice. He sighed deeply and turned on his heels, went back downstairs, shot them a far-to-be-friendly glance and set himself on the old couch, with his back to his new hosts, his arms crossed on his chest and fell into a silent sleep filled with disdain.

This cold behaviour obviously showed the fact that he still didn't want to be part of the family. She knew it very well by then; still it hurt her even more then all the times before. To be honest she had had hope when she first saw him closing the fridge. And now her hope was betrayed, once more. She felt the tears rush, and knew that they were going to roll down freely. She had to gain more control and she didn't want to cry in front of him, and especially not over him. She had too much pride. _I can't, well I WON'T cry over him, again, I just can't...I have to be strong, if not for my sake, but for Alex's. He doesn't need anything else to worry about...I gotta be strong._

She took the child's small little hand in hers and went back upstairs. They went back to sleep, or at least tried to. Neither of them managed to fall in Morphee's arms.

_I'll make him proud of me, he'll see that I'm not just a brat. He'll see that he doesn't work that hard for nothing, that whatever job he does that makes him come back all bloody we are worth it! I'll make him love me, whatever it takes..._ With this new determination Alex turned on his side and finally found peace, thinking all the great stuff he was finally able to do with his dad.

He didn't see the silent tears running slowly down his mother's cheeks despite all the effort she took to stop it. _I can't! It's just wrong to cry over someone who abandoned me and another innocent being that he created. Even if he didn't want me, why didn't he, at least respect his son...at least give him some attention. He's such a wonderful child, he deserves someone good. If we're lucky he'll leave soon. I HAVE to be strong, I'll just ignore him. After all caring about an unreachable dream is pointless. _She regained her composure while trying to convince herself. But giving up again was really painful and she knew that it was just the beginning of it.


	2. Wondering

**Chapter 1**

While everything seemed calm at Devil May Cry a certain eager boy couldn't sleep comfortably ever since he saw the one he wanted to meet the most.

Alex always was used to waking up in the middle of the night and drag his mother to go catch something for him to drink at the kitchen. But that night something happened, something very especial happened; he finally got to meet his father.

He didn't understand why he didn't talk to him nor his mother, instead of it both of them only exchanged some rather strange looks and went back to their respective bedrooms. _He probably was very tired._, the boy innocently thought.

Every child enjoys those happy family get togethers, where the mom and dad go out, play with the child, give this child some candy, then they eat and have a great time anywhere they are; but for Alex things worked a little different; he always depended on his uncle, and since he was married, it was a little strange, then when his uncle had his own child things got even more uncomfortable. Boy how he loved those times when they were only his uncle and himself, no aunties nor screaming small cousins. Dante would play with him, take him to some ice cream shop, play with him, then they would go to Dante's bedroom and watch some great movie before going to sleep; _"But then he had to marry, ughh, now we can't do anything else together…its always the baby is that , auntie is that…"._ Even thinking those rather selfish thoughts Alex loved Lady and his small cousin dearly, it's just that his uncle couldn't give him the biggest part of his attention anymore.

He still could remember all those "Father's Day" gifts he made for Dante, as well as all those questions he used to do when only he and his uncle were alone.

**xxx flashback xxx**

"Hey hunny what are you planning on giving to your uncle on his birthday ?", asked Anne while picking Alex up from school.

"Maybe a new coat! He loves coats!A red one by the way!", he stated happily. "Can we buy it now ?"

"Sure baby, let's go buy him something, k ."

---

Arriving at a coat shop, Anne showed Alex some coats she thought Dante would like.

"Baby, maybe he would like this one, don't you think ?", she told her son while showing him a long ruby red coat, with some details in the sides; it was perfect for the arriving winter.

"Yeah, mommy this one is very nice!"

"So, we'll take that one."

When they were reaching the cashier, he remembered that if that was Dante's birthday it was his father's as well, and since this year his mother finally allowed him to come buy the gift with her, he decided he ought as well buy something to his dad.

Alex than turned and tugged at his mother's pants, "Mom, won't we buy dad anything ?"

That question took Anne by surprise, _'Why can't he forget __**him**__', "_No baby, I don't think he'll show up soon, so maybe next holiday, when he cames back you'll be able to give him something…You may chose if you want.", she said faking a smile. Sometimes she couldn't take Alex's desire to meet his father, it was unberable, even though it wasn't his fault, he knew he had a father. _'I should've lied while he was an infant, maybe told his he was dead. But to me he __**indeed **__is dead.', _or so she thought.

"Ok Mom.", he said a little down. Another birthday, still no sign of his dad.

-----

**xxx at Devil May Cry xxx**

Dante was still 'messing with Lady', so no babies yet, let's say they were 'dating' back then. They were planing on doing Dante a huge ice cream cake, buy him gifts, and then have some fun, go out or anything of the likes of it.

At that moment Kyrie, Lady and Trish were struggling to make a cake, well more likely make a huge cake. Little Juliet who was a small princess with her long silver locks and beautiful ocean blue eyes was responsible for discarding the empty packages the girls were using, and Alex was still trying to write his uncle a decent birthday card. _'Maybe this year I'll be able to write something!', _he thought with childish eager.

He then went to his room and took some of his mother's colorful pens as well as a red paper and some stickers to complete the birthday card. He then sat at the table, turned the desklamp on and started to wonder what he would actually write.

'_Well, uncle already knows I love him a lot..and that he is very especial to me…But I have to write it though, since it's a card…'_, he finally took a shiny silver pen and started writing with his unrully handwriting, '_'Uncle Dante, I really love you a lot, you're the best uncle ever! I wish you could be my real dad, since you're always with me…Kisses, Alex.', _Alex was a very early child, who could already write the basic things by the age of four, of course he had trouble with complicated words, still he was very intelligent for his age. To finish the card he made some draws on the red paper, as well as glued some cute stickers on it. He finally folded the paper and glued it to the gift package and went downstair to wait for his uncle's arrival.

As everybody prepared the last details for the party, well more likely little plan; as it was night already they planned on doing Dante a surprise. They would hide all the party items at the kitchen, and wait for him at the back of the kitchen, actually hiding too, then Lady who was something as the likes of his 'girlfriend' would dress in a provocative red dress…and do the trick. They only had to wait.

They were getting sleepy and bored since Dante was taking more time than he was supposed to, when they suddenly heard the door unlock, it was around midnight already, just as Dante stepped inside and turned the living room's light on, he found no one other but Lady in a provocative short red dress,made with a thin fabric that seemed soft to touch, very inviting really. It had a huge v-neck shape that left nothing to the imagination, well for Dante it only made his imagination work even more; well the dirtiest part of his imagination actually . She was also wearing some beautiful soft make-up, incredibly pointing high heels and perfum, only to appeal even more.

"Hello Dante.", she almost purred into his ear.

"Hey, babe, didn't know you were waiting this late for me…boy if I knew I would've arrived earlier.", he said while almost licking his hungry lips.

"Didn't think I would forget this especial..unh date, did you?", she said while taking off his coat slowly.

"Guess not…it seems", at this time he wasn't controlling his thoughts anymore, he wanted her, and wanted her FAST._'Why did I hide my ID for this long…_?"

In order to make him even hornier Lady took his hand and made it touch her firm thigh, while moving it upwards untill it reached her dress, there she pushed her dress away as he could have total access to her thigh, then he saw part of her lacy lingerie, black lingerie which seemed even sexier together with her creamy skin.

"Wanna have a taste of it too?", she said with so much lust; more than she actually intended.

"Hell yeah", he said already devouring her neck.

The first part of the plan was ready, now the second was still to be put into motion. She than took hold of his shoulder while he tasted her neck and squeezed her firm legs to his body. She guided him to the dark kitchen. Arriving there he sat her down in the counter and automatically undid his belt and reached for the lights, bit Lady held his hands bringing them to rest on her breasts.

"No lights…", Lady said inbetween moans, almost getting his hair out of his head.

"You want it to be in the dark, huh…", he said while squeezing her body against his.

All the hiding guys thought it was the time to appear…just in case things got even hotter for the couple.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY!", all of them shouted and turned the lights on, making Dante froze into place.

"What the hell?!", was the only thing he could mutter after he unglued his swollen mouth from Lady's also red puff lips.

When they did turn the lights on, they saw something that wasn't meant to be seen. His body's reaction to Lady. Lady could only laugh her head off while Dante tried to hide his prominent erection. Soon everyone was engulfed in a fit of laughter.

"Did you truly thought I would have sex with you?! And at the counter?", Lady asked not believing he had fallen into her trick.

"Why not?", he said while receiving congrats from everyone.

"You're impossible Dante", she struggled that off still laughing a little.

"Now let's eat the cake before these two down here start to eat the chair", said Kyrie reffering to Alex and Juliet which couldn't control their desire to eat cake any longer.

'"Yeah, let's."

Then all Dante, Trish, Lady, Nero, Kyrie, Alex and Juliet had their amount of cake and sweets, it was time for the gifts.

All of them took the gifts they bought to Dante. Dante didn't remember such a party like this for his birthday.

"Whoa, why did you guys decide to do this to me all of a sudden?"

"Would that be because we've finally managed to find your real ID", retorted Nero while rolling his eyes at Dante's total bluntness.

"That explains things…Well lemme see what you guys got me. Who's the first?"

Kyrie motioned to little Juliet to go and give him his present. Dante held the girl in his arms, and as soon as she was at his face's reach she planted a loud wet kiss to his cheeck ."

"Hey little one, I'm too old for you.", Dante only noticed Nero narrowing his eyes to him, "Besides guess your dad wouldn't like it too much…".

The girl extended her arms and gave him a small pink package. Dante opened it and found it was a pair of red socks, with his name on it.".

"Hey thank you little one.", he said smiling to the little girl.

Then Nero raised and gave him his gift, as well as Kyrie later on. Dante thanked them and saw this time it was Lady's turn.

Lady them hugged him and only heard in almost a whisper, "Will you give me a passport to your bed, with naughty clothes included?", he said mockingly. Lady ignored him that instant and gave him the shinny box; a new cd collection of his favourite rock band.

"Thank you Lady!", he said.

"Your welcome!", before Dante could know it a pretty fit connected with his face.

"Oh Man!!"

Everyone laughed hard once again.

-----------

Then as they talked Alex went to his room and took the gift he bought his uncle. He preffered to wait so he could give him it in private as well as to talk to him.

"Uncle, this is for you. Open it", he said handing Dante the gift.

Dante who sat at the coach took the gift, already opening. As soon he saw it was a great coat.

"Hey, it looks perfect little buddy!", he said while turning around so he could visusalize how it fir his well built body.

As he took the coat off and was about to put it back into the package he found the card Alex made.

"Read it.", Alex told Dante, not looking directly at his eyes.

Dante opened the card and read it. _'You're the best uncle in the world , I love you a lot…I wish you were my father.", _those things touched him a lot, how could his brother have abandoned such an adoring and caring child behind; he was a bastard, a ruthless bastard. And even being an idiot sometimes Dante knew he couldn't do the same as his brother did to the child; he deserved a chance to be happy, plus he would never leave the girl and the boy roofless. He would always look towards his best interests, even if he didn't do the correct thing, he would try and make his best.

"Hey buddy, I liked it! You' re just like a son to me! I love you a lot too!", he said all the while brushing Alex's silver locks.

"Uncle could I ask you a question?"

"Ask the second.", Dante said while putting Alex on his lap.

"What would you give my dad today?", he again looking into Dante's eyes, with such a fierce glare, it made him scared sometimes, _'How can he glare just like Vergil…they're more alike than I gave credit for'._

'_A shot in the head', _he surely couldn't say this.

"I don't know, really.", he said not looking at anywhere in particular.

"Does he like coats too?"

"Yeah, he does…"

"Red ones?"

Dante then decided to show his nephew the dusty photo album of the Sparda's. It was time already he could see his father's picture, after all he knew he had one. Then he took Alex's chubby hand and guided him to his room. Arriving there Alex sat at Dante's bed while the bedroom's owner rummaged into his mess of a wardrobe.

'_Here it is! found you!'_

Dante then took his dusty huge family photo album. It had a velvet purple cover, with some letters engraved, silver letters that read 'The Spardas", in an elegant handwritting.

"Alex look at this.", Alex then didn't take his eyes of it for nothing. Maybe it was going to be the one and only chance he got to have a look at those photos.

"This is our family photo album…well it's been in my wardrobe for like forever…Come take a look at it…Then Dante started to show and explain the photos and situations. "Here are your grandma and grandpa…I wasn't born by then yet.", the photo was simply stunning the woman was no more then twenty, had beautiful shiny long blond hair and deep blue eyes. She was wearing a beautiful red and gold dress followed by high heel shoes; as for the man he had white hair, ice blue eyes and an intriguing look, also wearing what seemed like fancy sat at a beautiful coach holding each others' hands lovingly.

Dante then turned the page and showed other pics, "Now these are me and your father, while babies…I've always been the chubbier one…", "Uncle you seem iqual…"

The other photo showed them as toddlers at Eva's lap, calmly looking at the camera; the other showed them as teens. Dante had hair until a little past his shoulder blades; Vergil had his hair cut and neatly combed backyards.

"See, here's your father, here's me. We really are different, you can see that in this one."

"Yeah, only his hair , uncle…"

"You don't know how much we are different…you got no idea.", though this sentence was almost a whisper.

**xxx end of flashback xxx**

Alex was determined to spend as much time as possible near his dad. He couldn't wait to do all the things he planned for so long. He woldn't wait any longer; he would start right then.

'_The sooner the better…If I don't start now, maybe he won't be here by tomorrow.'_

A good thing he had a plan…he just couldn't sleep. He wouldn't waist any more time.


	3. Who ?

**Last time on Thunder in a Silent Storm**

Alex was determined to spend as much time as possible near his dad. He couldn't wait to do all the things he planned for so long. He wouldn't wait any longer; he would start right then.

'_The sooner the better…If I don't start now, maybe he won't be here by tomorrow.'_

A good thing he had a plan…he just couldn't sleep. He wouldn't waist any more time

**Chapter 2**

Alex then slowly raised from his bed in order not to wake his mother, which by the way seemed a little strange during that particular night. He surely heard his mom making some strange sounds and moving way too much in bed, as if she couldn't hold sleep's grasp.

'_Funny I didn't know she had a cold…anyways'_

Little Alex wondered before exiting his room.

He tiptoed all his way down the corridor and stairs, briefly hearing his little cousin's light whimpers; he should to make sure absolutely no one would see him there, unless he wanted to hear a mouthful from his sometimes angry mother.

He then went down the stair already wondering how great his life was going to be from then on. _'Dad's finally here! We'll play a lot, hang out…wonder if he likes ice cream as well…'. _He actually didn't know about his father's personality a lot, it was a mystery since his mother didn't talk about him openly, only hinted sometimes when he asked anything; actually the one who gave him more information had always been his uncle.

Dante tried to minimize the gap the boy felt, he knew it wasn't Anne's fault, since not even her knew so many 'likes and dislikes' regarding Vergil. In a way it seemed to calm the boy down, but it wouldn't last for long.

Alex then finally arrived at the moon lit room, of course the moon light would have to do since he wouldn't turn the lights on, he was still a little sane.

He approached the sofa slowly not making a sound, not even breathing properly. He then could finally make out his father's body lying at the sofa listlessly. Vergil was with a leather-like jacket and a dark blouse under, he also wore some black dirty pants and got his boots off.

"Wow his feet are so white!...and big!", he laughed silently not to disturb the tall male in the room, while noticing his feet looked even paler them himself. It also had many veins which popped out carelessly.

Alex then took notice of other features of the male's anatomy: How he was taller and what seemed like taller than his uncle _'Though it's not possible…they look the same!', _he seemed a little more concentrated, even on his sleep, and his face was totally unreadable.

Vergil's blouse was a little up giving Alex's eyes access to his also well toned belly, again whiter and what seemed like scarred belly. His hands followed the same pattern of the feet, all so pale and full of popping veins everywhere. His fingertips seemed more alive since they held a brief tinge of pink.

'_He's really seems serious…Wow'_

He traveled upwards looking at his hair which still held the damp texture thanks to the earlier rain he went through. The hair surely seemed neat, even though the smell told him otherwise; it was like Vergil had been hit by a trash truck mixed with wet dirty dog…a little bad he had to admit.

Vergil hated to look dirty and trashy, still after the _glares _he received that night he wanted nothing more than to sleep and forget all the things that happened in his past, especially the fact that his offspring managed to survive, in spite of his hatred and desire for it to never exist. He finally noticed that he couldn't boast himself anymore, _he did make shit during his life, _and the only shit he could recall was to sleep with a girl even against his morals, and furthermore impregnating her. Plus, much to his dislike his brother had to nose in his business and try to lecture him, and when he finally thought he could live a peaceful life never remembering his mistake there _they _were. Not only the damned girl but that _thing _he hoped dearly had died long before being born.

Looking straight at his face, even touching him.

He had even more reasons to hate his brother.

Alex would never think he was that unwanted, so he kept looking and taking all the details he could from his father's appearance. It was then he decided just a little touching wouldn't be bad. Alex than reached his small chubby hand towards Vergil's damp unruly hair. He could feel its texture it was exactly like his, deep and smooth, straight and shiny as hell. After less than three seconds of his little reverie Alex felt a pair of ice cold eyes fitting him hard.

Vergil was so tired both physically and mentally he indeed took more time to notice someone was actually touching him. When he finally managed to wake up he couldn't believe it was the last _thing _he wanted to see in his life, he prayed what he saw wouldn't exit. He wanted it dearly.

"Daddy, sorry I woke you up.", he said touching his 'dad's' bangs softly.

Vergil didn't quite know how to react with the boy's 'kindness' towards him.

'_Those idiots must have told him some stupid lie, that's why he's doing it…he actually thinks he is wanted. Idiots.'_

"I missed you dad! Why did you…", he was cut off dryly.

"Take your hands off.", was Vergil's cold reply.

Alex quickly put his chubby hand away. But he wouldn't give up that easily.

"Dad why don't you sleep with momma upstairs, it's comfier up there!", he said trying to make his dad say anything, anything at all.

Vergil only kept looking to the ceiling since he quite didn't know how to get rid of the brat's pestering.

"You know what?! I'll ask uncle Dante for some pillows and sheets for you!", he strode happily up the stairs like a thunderbolt. He just would do anything to please his daddy.

--

Arriving at Dante's room, which wasn't' that far from the top of the stairs, Alex entered and went straight to his uncle's bedside. He could make that his auntie Lady was on top of his chest wearing a black…what did they call it?...yeah bra, and that his uncle was shirtless (as always). Both, well the three of them were sleeping soundly since his small baby cousin was sleeping peacefully on her pinky and fluffy crib. Dante's hair was longer than Lady's, but it was no news.

Alex then nudged at his uncle's arm in order to tell him the great news, and of course ask for some bed items as well.

"Uncle, wake up! Wake up!"

Dante only groaned and Lady whimpered letting go of his chest.

"Come on uncle!"

Now Dante managed to form a coherent sentence, still a little groggy from sleep perhaps.

"What? Alex go to sleep."

"Dad's back uncle! He's upstairs, come on, he needs a pillow!"

Now Dante shot his eyes open.

"What did you say!?", he said a fully awake.

"Dad's downstairs sleeping!"

'_Can't believe the bastard had the guts to show his face…'_

Dante then unwrapped the covers off of his body and took his old boxers from the hanger, it was all he needed to go downstairs and see what the hell his nephew was talking about.

'_Must be another of his dreams…fuck!', _he thought while going down the stairs, Alex hot on his heels.

Fuck didn't seem to be enough to express what he felt the moment he saw nobody less than Vergil on his couch.

At first he was shocked, then he managed to form words.

"What are you doing here?", he said coldly to Vergil.

Vergil then fluttered a lash open and looked at his twin nonchalantly.

"Won't you welcome your brother Dante?"

Dante wouldn't take Vergil's funny remarks any longer.

"What the fuck are you doing here? It's the last time I'll ask."

"Last time I checked this house also belongs to me, since I've paid more than half of it myself, so guess it makes me the proper owner."

It was the second time in his entire life Dante felt like exploding. The first was when his brother dumped Anne, now when he came back was the second, and with the looks of it the outburst was going to be as bad.

"You have no rights here Vergil, you left, you fucking left them…"

"You sure you wanna keep up 'lecturing' me?", he said making popping sounds with his mouth mockingly, and throwing side glances to Alex who, by the way wasn't understanding a thing between them.

"Alex upstairs."

"But uncle I.."

"Alex.", he said hardly.

"Where are the sheets."

"UPSTAIRS NOW!", Dante yelled at the boy.

Alex then turned his back and went up the stairs, only to find his auntie putting a robe over her body. With a pretty worried expression plastered on her face.

Lady didn't even ask anything to the boy she only ordered him to take care of his baby cousin.

"But auntie..", he tried to reason with her.

"No buts, stay here.", she said while exiting the room in a hurry.

--

"What the fuck were you thinking when you left you bastard!"

"I don't have to explain myself to you!"

"Yes YOU have! You left your son and Anne behind as if they were trash, how could you?!"

"Are they anything else? To me they are even less worth!"

"You BASTARD! I WANT YOU GONE, DON'T EVER COME BACK HERE! How can you say such things?! You don't know how much _he _loves you, even not knowing you!"

"I'll stay here for as long as I want. I don't care if he does or doesn't love me, those pitiful feelings are for the weak.", he said simply ignoring his brother's fury. He wouldn't lose his composure like he did the last time.

"You WON'T even if I have to put you out myself!"

At this rate Anne, Lady and even Nero were downstairs to see what the heck all that yelling was about.

"Don't think your little audience is gonna make me retreat.", Vergil then calmly went back to his previous spot at the sofa as if nothing had happened.

"Don't you ignore me!", Dante said aggravated going to the sofa to yank Vergil out via his collar.

Throwing Vergil on the floor Dante kept screaming for him to get out.

"Do you really want _him _to hear you.", Vergil whispered in Dante's year while he tried to move him out of the house.

"OUT! The only weak here is you!"

Vergil was a little full and then his only reaction was to punch Dante straight in the jaw, automatically making some blood get out of the side of Dante's lip.

'_Here we go again…', _breathed Nero before going to separate the 'hellish twins'.

Anne was frozen again.

'_How can he put that 'cool' act…he can's stay here, not now, not ever…God, why did his have to happen?!'_

"You two stop!", half yelled a nervous Lady already hearing her infant's sounds from upstairs.

"Dante Alex is upstairs! You're bleeding!", she said while drying the blood drops from Dante's mouth.

"What have I told you to do with _that _?", now Vergil directed himself to Anne.

She only gasped, not uttering a word; she was dumbstruck.

"I'm staying, whether you want it or not."

--------

**What is gonna happen now?**

**Please do review!**


	4. Sorry Night

_Disclaimer: I don't own Devil May Cry, nor anything related to it._

I'd love to thank Shoryaku no Neko for giving me so much support and inspiration, as well as writing the main plot of this chapter. She's just awesome ^^. Even not knowing her personally she has been a great friend. Thank you !

Shoryaku no Neko has helped on the creation of this chapter.

Last time on Thunder in a Silent Storm

_Last sentences : "_"_Dante Alex is upstairs! You're bleeding!", she said while drying the blood drops from Dante's mouth._

_"What have I told you to do with that ?", now Vergil directed himself to Anne._

_She only gasped, not uttering a word; she was dumbstruck._

_"I'm staying, whether you want it or not." _

Chapter 4

Now, it was Anne's turn to feel like exploding, her teeth were greeted in rage, and when the lightning his words were hit her, she decided it was the last time she'd let this unhealthy river flow.

"How dare you? You fucking left us to die! I don't owe you _anything_! What right do you have to boss me around, you of all people? You're feeling all high and mighty just because you can act like a bloody iceberg, without any remorse afterward? Sorry to break it to you, but that's not the way things work around here! You were unwelcomed back the second you didn't take your responsibilities, go to hell and stay there!" The bitterness now out of her head, the anger that had made her so bold was fading away, fear and despair taking over her, her blood freezing in her veins when she crossed his eyes.

She couldn't hold it anymore, and was lightly sobbing, as if mourning the loss of her own child naiveness. Life had never been easy on her, though this time she seemed to have run out of strength, feeling mentally exhausted from all that was going on.

Vergil's jaw clenched tightly, he hadn't seen such defiance – aside from his brother's – for a really long time, coming from the girl on who he put the blame for having to face what he did while "outside" all this years. He looked down at her, his eyes still unforgiving, trying to deny their mere presence, all he wished for was some peace, silence, and every time there was an unpleasant reason for it not to come.

Catching his brother's death glare toward them all, Dante took back his fighting stance and inwardly dared his twin to try any tricky thing.

Then, out of the Blue, Vergil started laughing, without the least bit of humor. He was losing his thin grasp over what sanity he had left, and being cynical was his self-defense, as it nearly always had been.

"I see you're still repeating the same things over and over, all of you... but did it ever come to your mind that I didn't care about your holy blessing? My decisions and ways of life are none of your concern, and I have much more important things to intend to than listen to your moaning." The whole speech was thrown with a condescending smile, he felt like he had to show them just who they were dealing with.

Dante, on the other side, wasn't getting a grasp on his rising temper, and really had troubles not thinking about slaughtering his dearest mirror reflection. He carefully measured his tone, to avoid waking up the neighborhood, and more specifically scaring the shit out of the children. The whole situation was already sticky enough without having to cope with a general crisis.

"Then go, fucking leave to do what dirty job you have to do, and get your ass OUT !"

"You see, I'd be glad if I could avoid paying you a friendly visit, but the problem is I have to wait until I can get down to business, and I don't really yearn for a night on the streets, so it just occurred to me that I could claim for a while what I spent loads on...And talking about that matter," he turned his attention to Anne again, "you said that you didn't owe me anything, but wait a second, who spared you the unwanted event of ending up homeless because of that man, the one you owed fifteen thousand dollars to ? I paid, without asking you anything in return, same goes for the glass statue you broke. Now, can you still assert that you aren't any debtor? But that's just a detail, this put aside, you must be really; he ironically emphasized the word); grateful about my brother's putting you up, did he pay for everything? I suppose you stayed happily at home, taking care of what you should have gotten rid of, while he went hunting to make you live ?" He sighed, aggravated, «Don't you know it would have been much easier for everyone if that thing you call a child was dead by now? »

She stared once again at him, as much astonished as she was disgusted by what he said about Alex, even if he was right when he talked about that money she had to repay for her former house, God, he never mentioned it years ago! Why did he have to suddenly be a jerk and use it against her, when he was the one who insisted on wiping her debt? Did he plan it since the beginning?

Now that the fog over her brain was almost dissipated his insults kicked in. He had struck a sensitive nerve, she already felt guilty about not repaying Dante for everything he'd done, even if he was fine with it. Anyway, she could take that, but she wouldn't let him talk this way about his son! She threw him a glare of her own and without thinking; she grasped the nearest vase, and flung it at him.

She aimed right, but obviously he was faster and stronger, by far, than her, and he dodged it effortlessly. This seed of a fight was all he needed to hell literally broke loose.

He crossed the room with the inhuman speed he was born with, and soon Anne found her back hitting the wall, and him nearly strangling her. She could swear she saw his eyes flashing red, but it was gone in a matter of seconds.

"So that's how you want to settle this issue?" He purred viciously, not unlike a frenzied lynx, and the more she struggled, the more he behaved like the predator he was, and soon she started to lack air.

Next thing they knew, Dante's demonic moods came striking back, and both siblings ended up on the floor, hissing, trying to hurt each other as badly as they could.

«TAKE IT BACK, YOU BASTARD!" and Dante's fist went along.

«So what if I state the truth aloud? You know as well as I do what this child is, and so is yours! And I thought you were adult enough to know what you stepped in..." the pain didn't make Vergil react; he was starting to get "inspired"...

"How dare you lecture me? You're worse!" Dante had to take it in himself not to commit fratricide.

"It depends how you look at it" He retorted, sadistic glee painted all over his face.

"You're so dead..." Now Vergil had Ivory beneath his chin, and Dante's furious and condemning expression above. He just growled, tensed his whole body then threw his opponent aside. Hardly had they blinked when he rushed off, hall of those who had been lingering around the door way hitting the floor, or miscellaneous objects, before he got out, promising he'd come back, and leaving before he really wanted to kill them all.

The hunt proved once again to be an efficient way to wash everything off his blurred mind, and a lot of demons suffered a slow and painful –and it was a euphemism- end.

They all had one thing in common, the feeling of being swamped within an unsolvable mess. Moreover, unfortunately, one had a r

eally good reason to be heartbroken. Alex didn't obey completely. He had stayed on the top of the stairs, and since all the present people were too busy with their merry ways, he had gone unnoticed, and heard what he shouldn't have. Of course, his feelings didn't remain unchanged, he wasn't ready at all to hear such things, who would be ? Again this sorry night had the wrong person suffering for others...


	5. Blown Away

**A/N : **OMG it has been such a long time! Wow I miss writing …life has been busy =) anyway sorry for the wait guys but here is (finally) chappie 5, and now I'm officially continuing this story! Please I count on you guys to tell me how I am doing! Please don't be shy and don't forget to give me a review eh!

Thanks…and on to the story!

**Chapter 5**

The smell of perfume filled the room as Anne crossed the huge hall; it seemed like a dream. She felt embraced by the light and soft material her clothes were made. Her hair was neatly combed in a fancy manner. She felt groggy and confused at the same time.

Indeed she was beautiful. Her dark hair cascaded down her back looking like pure silk , her face had light, yet, feminine make up and her rosy pink lips didn't deny she was there for an important occasion.

Slowly she started to fall into her senses, she soon spotted Dante on the side smiling rather mmm…stupidly. He kept winking at her and smiling as she never saw before.

"What's he doing?"

He also wore fancy clothes and , for once, had nice washed hair. After a while she could also notice Lady beside Dante , smiling and wearing a fancy red dress.

"God what's going on here? Why is everyone staring at me?"

It felt as if she was going to pass out. It was overwhelming …everything about that place didn't fall into place correctly. It smelled good and felt ill fully good , yet she didn't know exactly what that situation was all about. The floor had red petals all over, roses roses…

Anne didn't stop moving, she also noticed she had shiny cream colored shoes , that by the way, felt like heaven on her feet. She looked to the sides after every step she took , she then started to see faces, faces that she never even saw on her life. They all looked at with a smile plastered on their faces and motioned for her to keep going . She kept on going regardless the weird feeling deep inside her soul.

She looked down and felt her fingers ; nice manicured nails, in shades of white and rosy pink. She finally got rid of the numbness and was able to feel the soft petals that were carefully put together to form a beautiful bouquet.

But as soon as she started putting things together her eyes were caught by a rather pleasant surprise.

"Oh my he looks so cute!"

That was what she murmured when she saw little Axel wearing a tiny tuxedo , cute grim plastered on his face. His hair was put in a way she never imagined, making him look like a grown up. He behaved incredibly well too.

Beside him, little Juliet also looked amazing, soft pink make up and curled hair all over. Both kids held a small basket. And beside Dante and Lady ,Nero and Kyrie stood wearing formal clothes. Kyrie motioned for the children to go close, while Anne kept walking forward.

"I wonder what`s…"

It was when she felt a sudden grasp on her arm. She looked up and finally pictured what was happening.

"Light shoes, people looking at me, flowers, good smell…my son wearing…Juliet…"

_Vergil_

That hand felt extremely cold . She looked up and saw him…_him_

The guy that changed her into heaven and hell, both at the same time. Somehow the fact he left her didn't seem to be real at that point. It was weird, it was foreign to her. All she could feel at that time was all that love and care coming from that man.

Everything fell into place. She was marring him, out of everyone she was marring that ruthless jerk that left her behind years ago. They were put in front of each other, a priest in between them .

She couldn't believe her eyes, ears, senses, anything. Her brain and heart were in a crazy battle to understand what truly was going on.

They were facing each other and she knew he had been a bastard yet it seemed like someone was restraining her from jumping on his neck and choking him to …death. As if it was even possible.

He finally had eye contact. He looked extremely peaceful , if that is even possible coming from who it came from. He reached and held her , rubbing his long cold fingers carefully against her delicate skin, leaving Goosebumps wherever it touched.

When both locked eyes Vergil smirked.

"You look beautiful."

And she felt those fingers rub against her belly, which all of a sudden she noticed was swollen .

"Pregnant…I'm pregnant…how, I I…"

It was when she was caught out her reverie, while she saw Vergil grabbing her hand and placing a beautiful diamond ring on it, not only that but also kissing her hand like a real gentleman. Next thing she saw was herself doing the same.

Happiness engulfed her every fibre, it was a priceless moment. It felt so good, it felt so right. He was marring a perfect guy ; he didn't leave her behind, nor her kid…actually kids now. She got to make love to him again, who knows how many times! She was even carrying his second child and everyone knew of their relationship. Now they were before everyone , making it official.

She was now listening to that infamous marriage song and feeling all that rice fall on her head as she went down some stairs outside the wonderful church she was in.

Light finally hit her face, it was a pretty warm day, a typical summer afternoon. Birds chirping , tiny sweet animals running and lots of flowers. It was when Vergil stopped her and looked her deep in the eye.

That look lasted for as what it seemed centuries.

She suddenly felt the blow, a blow right to the stomach. The excruciating pain washed her insides as she felt him pull her womb out. It burned, hell it sure burned.

She fell to the floor on the verge of tears as she saw him crush their little baby, their future to be second child. He looked as a demon, a real ruthless one. He crushed and blood spilled outside her body and the baby's. She didn't know what hurt the most, losing her baby or being betrayed by the same man twice.

That not being enough her _husband _also ran after her eldest child.

"There's no Dante here to save you now"

Vergil then crushed Axel`s head on the pavement right in front of her fallen body.

Hell.

**Please Review!**

**Thanks a lot!**


	6. Dante!

**Chapter 6**

"Aghhhh!"

Screamed one very sweaty and troubled Anne.

"God."

Was all Anne managed to utter while hitting her body full force against the cold tiles of her room`s floor.

"What was that all about?", she thought as her dream, better yet, nightmare, came flooding her already troubled mind.

Her breathing was hard an uneven and her face was dripping wet from all the sticky and salty sweat that somehow appeared.

Anne wiped her face with the back of her hand and rose from the bed, going towards the window.

She couldn't take those sick images off her head; everything, every single tiny detail of that evil dream crept to her mind. It felt as if someone pushed a knife into her heart. Losing the second child of that monster called Vergil already hurt, but losing her dear Alex , which in fact _existed, _was the worst pain she ever imagined feeling.

"It was just a nightmare though, I am not married, I am _not _pregnant and my son isn't dead, it was just a bad dream, nothing else."

After murmuring what seemed like a kind of mantra, over and over again, Anne went to the washroom and got ready for another day.

As it was early morning everyone in the house were having breakfast for another busy day. Dante was helping Lady make some bottles for their baby while Kyrie, Nero and small Juliet had some eggs. In the meantime Vergil slept nonchalantly on the couch, clad only in some dirty jeans.

The house tension could be cut by a knife.

Everything felt so weird with Vergil pretending to be welcomed and Dante pretending he didn't care. Ignoring the problem wasn't going to solve anything.

Everyone in the house was uncomfortable with his presence. It felt so odd, so evil. How could a guy do what he did in the past and still have the guts to return and pretend nothing happened? Only cold hearted Vergil could do so.

"_Stupid morons think I care about that child. "_

Anne went downstairs and had the disgusting view of _him _sleeping on the couch as if the house was all his.

Seeing Anne`s approach Lady only looked at Dante as if waiting for a solution.

"Dante you know this situation can't be solved by you ignoring your brother", Lady whispered in Dante's ear as he ate his disgusting piece of old pizza.

"Hi auntie Anne! Morning!"

"Morning Juliet, how are you today?", said Anne while rubbing her light silky strands.

"Fine , thanks!", said the happy go lucky little girl. Oh she _will _definitely be a handful when she grows up, Nero better get ready.

Anne then went grab a cup of fresh brewed coffee while everyone else prepared to leave. Kyrie was going to take little Juliet to school while Nero got ready for another hunt, Lady and Dante remained in the kitchen to have a serious talk with Anne.

She was standing by the window looking outside, too ingrossed in her own thoughts when she felt fingers touch her arm.

"Oh!"

"Sorry ". Said Dante seeing she was taken out her reverie. "I need to talk to you "

"I'm pretty sure I know what the talk will be about", she exclaimed with humourless laughter.

"He isn't wrong. I can't kick him off this house again. I don't have a reason to…well apart from the obvious, but it is his problem and yours, it is his personal life I can't help it. I am sorry but this house is as mine as it is his."

Anne couldn't believe her ears, Dante betraying her? What the heck is going on now? Would Dante allow that bastard home again?

"I know the solution for this matt…"

She was cut short by his quick answer.

"Leaving the house isn't being considered. You have Alex and he needs a home . I am his uncle I will not allow him to move all over the place. Vergil is his father either you like it or not."

Anne was speechless Dante was…lecturing her. Oh she was getting mad.

"I know that and I regret ever sleeping with your brother Dante."

"Doesn't change a thing Anne. You were knocked up, you had a kid and now you have roots here in this place. I love you and the kiddo. Even if he Is a bastard it doesn't change the fact that 1 : he is Alex's dad and 2: this house is also his. So I know it is frikken hard to ask this but try to forget he is here, think about the child, it is his right to have a house and roots somewhere."

She was annoyed but she knew he was right. Alex couldn't pay for her mistakes. He knew who his father was, and had to understand rejection, after all he was a soon to be 5 year old , he could understand and get used to facts.

"How is Alex going to take being rejected and living with his dad then? I don't want him to grow up traumatized and with grudges. It isn't his fault his father is a jerk!"

"He did not pick his father and there are certain things in life that we need to deal with. Did I pick to have a demon as a father and a bastard as a brother? Guess not…either way here I am fine and alive."

"Yeah", she said defeated.

"Plus he can always count on me and everyone else in this house. He doesn't need Vergil for a thing…plus you can always get him a stepdad and siblings uh!", he said joking.

"My brother saw something on you and if that almost-non-sexual-being found you dead sexeyyyy I am pretty sure many other guys out there are crazy for you ", he then gave a small laugh and curled his lips, "If he wouldn't have gotten you I would!"

"DANTE!"

He heard two voices say his name out loud.

"I'm screwed…"


	7. Lost Innocence

"_Guess I can't do a thing about it."_

That was exactly how Anne felt at that moment. The house was not hers; she didn't have any say on it. Even Dante was defeated by his twin, she had nothing else to do apart from accept the fact that Vergil was back and _intended_ to stay. She was supposed to swallow that, not only herself but her baby as well.

"How is he going to deal with a dad that doesn't give a damn about him? I should leave again, God but I can't rip tear apart his only connections, he has the right to have a family apart from me, Dante is right in that matter…I Just can't, but I can't watch _him_ wander around as if there was nothing wrong…how can that bastard do that to a child, even if Alex was not his, he has to respect him, Jesus what I am supposed to do."

"Shut up, you would be making a favour for us all.", spilled an annoyed Vergil, who happened to be at the very corner of the room, sipping in a boiling cup of tea, all the while looking through the window in a dull manner; it was as if he was not part of that situation, he had that real demonic touch, better yet an absent demon who only appeared when he wanted to.

As soon as she heard his voice cut through the silence she noticed that she wasn't alone after all. She only looked with a dumbfounded expression._" How the hell?"_

"Don't even bother asking how I heard you, after all you can't keep your foolishness to yourself."

At that moment she couldn't think of anything bitter to spit on his face, all she did was turn her back to Vergil and run away, run, run as fast as she could because all she wanted at that moment was to have peace…at least some sort of peace.

In the meantime Alex was upstairs on his room still on his bed just wondering about nothing in particular; he felt as if something really evil just came inside of his little body and torn everything he ever held dear apart. The one thing that made him even sadder was that he knew who was this evil thing that did that to him: it was his own _father_, yes the one who he admired the most.

All those times he ever heard of his father, hearing "Oh he is a nice guy, oh he is working, oh he will be back soon.", why? Why did they lie to him all along, why did he have to do that to him, why wouldn't anybody ever tell him that Vergil never wanted to have anything to do with him.

All those ideas about his dad he had on his childish mind suddenly vanished. All those good memories, better yet illusions were replaced with built up anger and hatred, yes such a sweet child like Alex had now the one feeling no one deserved to feel, he felt total disgust towards that one who conceived him together with his beloved mother.

By the way he could hear his mom running outside the house crying her heart out because of his father, if he could call him that. That morning Anne decided not to wake him up, he certainly was not ready for school yet, his mind couldn't focus in anything, apart from the fact that his dad was a bastard, well in his little mind he was a demon, a real one. The most evil of them , the one demon that destroyed his innocence.

He just stood there on his bed, looking at nothing in particular, replaying all of last night's events. He certainly knew every single word that left their mouths the night before.

He was only woken from his reverie when he heard a sweet little voice come from his door's room. HE then lazily looked and noticed it was small Juliet.

"Hey Alex won't you go to school with us today?"

"No."

"Dad is still having breakfast, so you have time to get ready if you want."

He didn't even answer her, something she knew was not right.

"Alex.", she started with her sweet voice , "I know you are sad, but you know what? Mom told me that dad didn't know mom was going to have me either! Yes! She said that one day when he went back home he found out mom was going to have me, she said he was afraid of me and was weird towards her for a while, but then he loved us all! Maybe your dad just needs some time just like mine needed."

"Why can't he love me like your do? Why am I so different? Why wasn't uncle Dante my real dad instead? Or your dad? Why me?", at this point he was in the verge of tears, he no longer could hold them, he needed to let the built up pressure go away, it was when he raised from his bed and started running, running as fast as his small legs could take him. Little Juliet did not understand him at all, however it was time to go to school.

"_Hope he feels better and that his daddy will love him for once."_

"Nero, sweetie, hurry up! We gotta take the baby to school and then you have work scheduled."

"Oh yes hun, I will be right with you."

"Ok I will help Juliet get to the car, and you hurry ok?", was the last sentence Kyrie said before heading out to the front of the house.

Nero then stood there finishing his soon to be late breakfast.

He was not the only one in the room once again, the same figure who made Anne lose her composure was about to make yet one more victim.

"How do you feel being a weakling? Working day after day to keep one human and a bastard?"

Nero only gave him a side glare and pretended he did not listen, he was fuming but did not need any more trouble inside that house.

"And to top it off, supporting two useless females…Idiot."

That was it.

Nobody talked about his family like that; if he would rather be a bastard and not take care of his kid it was his problem but talk about his women like that was just asking for trouble, big time trouble.

Nero suddenly jumped off of his seat and was grabbing Vergil's neck.

"Don't ever talk about them like that you son of a bitch!"

Vergil slowly grabbed the kid's hand and pushed it away.

"Do you think you scare me little rebel what are you? A 17 year old who fucked a stupid human and got her with a child?"

Nero clenched with the pain Vergil's grip had on him, but still would not give up just to give that bastard a good piece of his mind.

"Yes I FUCKED a human and I got her PREGNANT but I am taking care of them and not throwing them on the garbage just like you did you fucking piece of shit!", he snarled holding his inner demon as much as he could, "I am not wasting my time with scum like you, bastard!"

Nero just left while Vergil laughed humourlessly.

"_Humans…"_

Alex ran and ran, until his legs gave in.

It was dark and getting cold, he had exactly no idea where he was.

Until he saw a light he decided to follow.

Only God knew where he was going…

_Better yet a demon…_

_Guys hope you liked it!_

_Please review !_


	8. Young Heart

Young heart

He ran…He ran as fast as he could. He no longer knew what was going on in his head exactly, all he wanted was to simply run away, forget all that mess at least for a few minutes. He wanted all of that to end, that nightmare was eating his poor little soul, ripping it apart, together with his young heart. It hurt, hurt so much…all those years waiting for his father to finally arrive and when he does all he did was hurt him and his mother. They lied to him, everyone…Dante, his mother, everyone!

"Why?", he uttered as he kept on running through the woods. He had no idea where he was, his small legs only took him to a random place, one that he had no idea he would ever go to. His life was not the same, his dreams were shattered, just like his future was. All these ideas were mixed up in his poor little brain.

SPLASH!

Was the only thing that managed to wake him from his reverie. He fell inside a pond that lead to a small lake. Winter was starting, so the water was freezing cold. "Ouch!", small Alex said trying to get out the pond. He was lucky because he fell right into a shallow part of the little lake. He was soaking wet and shivering. It was beginning to get dark and he was having a real hard time getting out of that pond.

"Maybe someone will find me here and help me…No one from home I'm sure. It is sure getting cold though."

"Sweetie? Everything alright?"

He heard a sweet voice coming from somewhere near him.

"Do you need any help?"

"Mom? Is that you mommy?", he said full of hopes that his mother was with him.

"Yes sweetie I am here, give me your hand and I will help you out."

Alex then put one of his small arms up and felt a hand pull him outside of the cold water.

"Mom what are you doing here?"

"I heard you sweetie, now come with mommy and we will be warm and cozy."

The woman took the child's hands in hers and took him further into the forest.

"_Don't worry sweetie, everything will be alright."_

"What a long day eh momma!"

"Indeed sweetie, it was a long day!", said Juliet towards her mom, "Where is daddy mom?"

"I do not know sweetie, he is probably working still…It is 7p.m, he will not be long I bet."

The two girls came in after a long day. Little Juliet went to school and Kyrie spent the day out buying some home supplies such as groceries and cleaning products…after all the house was big and lots of people lived in it so a lot of supplies were necessary.

In order to pay all of that everyone shared the bills. It was good for everyone in the house.

Both girls went to the kitchen to have some supper.

"What do you say we start cooking something for the boys!"

"Yess! I will go upstairs ask if Alex wants to help as well!"

"Ok hun, just do not run!", she said as the girl flew off to the stairs.

She walked over the hall and knocked on Alex's door.

"Auntie Anne? Alex? You there? Can I come in?", she heard no reply so she decided to check.

She entered the room and only saw the messy beds.

"_Oh I bet he is hiding in there!" , _she thought to herself. She then decided to get Alex!

"Hi! I gotcha!", she screamed yanking the blankets in a single blow…well yanking as much as her small little hands could.

No Alex.

"MOM! Alex is not upstairs!"

"Baby he probably went out with his mom, he did not go to school today remember…or maybe he is at the washroom…"

"I will check!"

Kyrie was fast enough to hold her little arm.

"Sweetie, give him some rest, he will come out when he wants to, give him some time, these last few days have been tough on him ok, try to be understanding, I know you love to play with him, but right now Alex and auntie Anne need some time to sort their lives ok."

"Ok momma."

"What do you say we bake a cake for Alex, that way when he is ready you can give him?"

"You are awesome mommy!"

"_I have so much ahead of me…ahead of us , I already knew he did not care for us, so why did I expect otherwise? It was being stupid from my part…I knew he did not give a damn…but I also knew he was not coming back, yet he did…he is here, right in my living room, technically more his living room than mine…but yet why do I care if he is back or not? It will not change who I am or who Alex is…well in his case it will change a lot…He loves that bastard, well loved, that is the best word for what he must be feeling right now, my poor sweetie. There is no use mourning now, what is done is done and nothing can change it now. Why did I run away? Because I can not stand that bastard near me? Why? because I still have feelings for him? Well nothing more than hatred…I left my son home, he needs me…This Is going to be the last time that I will be this weak…I need to stand strong, strong for my son…it does not matter how hurt I am, he needs me…now more than ever…Hope he will not be scarred for life…certainly hope he won't"_

Maybe she was the one going to be scarred for life.


	9. Final Destination

**A/N: Hello! So sorry for the late update…life has been crazy!...either way here is the next chappie…I would love some reviews to give me some fuel to continue!**

**Enjoy!**

"_I better put myself together and head home, Alex must be worried."_

That was the last thing Anne thought before she decided to head home. After that little quarrel with the so called father of her kid she totally lost her mind once again; she left the house without looking back. She ran and ran with no final destination. All she wanted was to empty her mind off of those words…words, faces, memories, fears, pain and most importantly free her mind off of hatred. She could no longer hold inside of her body all the hatred and pain she felt towards Vergil. He gave her the best gift a man could give a woman, however he was not there to help her receive it; he simply left…and after all those years came back wanting people to pretend nothing had happened…how could he be that naïve? Believe nobody would care whether he was there or not. What about Alex? How could he do that to a child?

She had no more time to think about Vergil as she tripped over the sidewalk that lead her to the main entrance of their home…_their home._ Father and mother living under the same roof, although not together…what a dysfunctional family.

She entered the house, and slowly went to the living room, where she left her keys. She was tired, however not physically. Sometimes she wanted she could shut off for a few days, who knows that would freshen her up some.

That was impossible though…

"Auntie!", came a joyous Juliet, hugging her legs as tight as she could. "We were wondering where you guys were!"

"_Where you guys?"_

After that little outburst from the child, Kyrie came to say hi herself. "Hey Anne, thought you and Alex were not going to come in time for supper, we were getting worried about you two."

Anne was light headed.

" I went out on my own, Alex is not with me..."

Kyrie only gasped.

"You mean he is not at home? How come? He was in bed when I left…Where is Dante?"

"Nero and Dante left early in the morning for a mission downtown…they should be here anytime soon."

"I will check if he is with Dante…", she said while she grabbed the phone. As she tried dialling the numbers to his cellphone fear finally started to creep inside of her body. She was starting to put two and two together…Dante and Nero left to work, he was not home…where else would Alex be? He would not hide all day long, it was just not him. She was shaking by that time.

"_Come on Dante, pick it up, pick it up…"_

"Hello.", he said sharply…sometimes he simply could not be interrupted. In the back she could hear slashing and groaning.

"Hi Dante, I am sorry…I know it is not time to call you but does Alex happen to be with you?"

_Sometimes I wish I could give her certain answers…_

"No, we are slaying demons over here…why would I bring him along?"

"I am sorry, he is just not anywhere here…Kyrie and Juliet noticed he is missing…I don't know…"

She was starting to panic now; it was finally getting inside of her brain.

"Search the house…yard, he must be playing somewhere…sorry business beckons…", he hung up quickly.

"_God…"_

"Kyrie, are you sure he is not around here…he was on bed when I left…He can't have gone too far! Maybe he slept on the yard or something.", she felt litres of blood starting to run through her brain; she was getting warm…warm from worry.

She simply left abruptly…she unlocked the back door and started rummaging through the messy garage…

"_Not In these boxes hiding…ALEX! ALEX!", _the more she shouted the faster her heart was beating. In the meantime both other girls were looking around the house…no sign of Alex anywhere. Cupboards, wardrobe, garage, backyard, car…they checked every single little corner but no sign of the small boy.

It was it: she panicked.

Her son was nowhere to be found…Dante had no idea of his whereabouts, both girls did not know either…he was not in the house…Where the heck would he be?

"_God why did I have to leave the house? Why was I so weak…he had a breakdown and ran away! OMG where is he right now? God it is all my fault…Alex…"_

She could no longer hold the tears…was it not for her leaving the house in a weak demonstration of control lack.

She decided to double check the rooms; she entered Dante's room with no shame. She looked under the bed, inside wardrobes, on Dante's baby drawers…anything that could lead her to Alex was valid.

Then something finally crossed her mind.

_**that dream.**_

That God forsaken nightmare she had a while back. How she saw Vergil crush Alex's skull in front of her…how he was ruthless and cruel towards their only child. It was when it hit her full force: he could have killed Alex. All he needed were a few seconds in order to kill him.

Vergil hated Alex, nobody missed that small detail. He did not even try to be nice to the kid who , at first, showed affection and care towards him. So the only logic explanation to Alex's sudden disappearance could only be related to that evil man. He certainly ripped his throat and hid his body inside a …

Next thing she saw was herself inside of the house's small library; the place that Vergil spent most of his time now.

He was deep in thought, while reading a thick book and taking small sips of his warm and soothing tea. He simply felt her presence in there however did not even flinch from her sudden appearance.

"_Oh you are not going to look at me are you?"…_was the last thing she thought before she grabbed his cup of hot tea and splashed it all over his face and book.

"_Now I managed to call your attention haven't I?"_

"Where is my son?", she inquired looking with such fierce; her eyes could put a hole through Vergil…if that is even possible…

"I am only going to ask one more time, where is Alex?"

She was defying him, every fibre shook with her mixed up feelings; that bastard was going to die if he did anything to her kid…hell yes, he was going to pay for it with his dear life.

Vergil only have her a dull look. How dare she interrupt his studies and have the guts to throw tea right on his face.

"I could kill you right now, however I'd rather see you suffer wondering where you dear child is."

"What have you done to him bastard?"

He only looked back, with a sick smile.

"_He killed my son…"_

By now Anne could not think straight; all she had in mind was that that man who helped her give life to her son took it away as well. That evil entity hurt her poor little child. Next thing she did was look around and grab yamato. She waved at him as fast as she could. She aimed on his neck and did it…Vergil easily dodged her attack by holding his sword with his hand; he knew the woman meant absolutely no harm towards him, and even if she did he could easily defeat her. He grabbed the blade of his sword and held it. He moved it away in a swift move; both could notice the blood streaks that came from Vergil's left hand. He acted as if nothing had happened. He was acting extremely out of character, was it anybody else he would have cracked each and every joint out of place, he was holding his anger for dear life.

Or was he?

He threw his sword away and raised abruptly.

"_My turn…"_

**Now what will he do?**

**Guys please review!**

**Thanks =)**


	10. Defying

It was Vergil's turn now. Was it anybody else he could have slit her throat open. But why did he hold himself so well? Well he wanted to torture her in a much nicer way than physically…

He dried his face with his palm right before raising and staying right in front of Anne, looking as cold as ever.

"Perhaps your child is dead.", he said right before starting to pace back and forth, right in front of Anne.

She gasped and her anger was increased tenfold.

"Perhaps your child was split in two pieces just like I wish I could do to the wench who gave birth to him right now."

She was gasping for air; it was harder to breath than it ever was. Her heartbeat was pounding inside of her head, blood flowing faster and faster. Maybe that bastard killed her kid…it really sounded like he did.

"You killed my son.", she looked at him petrified, "You ruthless bastard!"

Vergil wanted to give her uncertainty; he felt like playing with her mind, to make her suffer even more. He would never admit it to himself, however his blood was also in a rush because of all of his excitement…too bad it was not good excitement, at least not for the poor mother.

"Perhaps, however I am not giving you an answer."

She knew she had no strength, but her only reaction was to jump on Vergil's neck and slap him hard on his cheeks. He only felt a slight thud on his face. She was amusing him with all of her motherly suffering.

"How could you! You slaughtered your own flesh and blood…my baby…Alex."

It was all she managed to utter before passing out right in front on him.

"_Weakling…"_

Anne was taking too long, she went upstairs and suddenly disappeared. Kyrie knew that the house was rather large, but Anne was not going to take 20 minutes looking for Alex, she was also not calling out for him something that made things even weirder. Kyrie decided to dial Nero's number and keep him informed of the situation back at home.

She then started dialling his cellphone's number, _"Please pick it up, please…"_

"Hello."

"Hi sweetie, just wondering if you and Dante are on your way home, we are in a bit of a tight situation over here."

"What happened Kyrie, everything alright with you and Juliet?"

"Don't worry about us hon, the problem is with Anne…"

"Don't tell me she got into a quarrel with Dante's brother again? Did he rip her guts out or something this time?", he said dismissively.

"Nero, I'm serious. Alex has been missing…He was here during the morning but he is gone now, Anne arrived a little bit ago and he is nowhere to be found, we are really worried…He is not with Dante either so…we do not know what is going on, please hurry home."

"Oh, we are on our way K."

"K, hurry , bye."

"_Maybe they will really get into a fight if those two don't hurry and help us find poor little Alex…hope he is alright, oh Lord let him be, wherever he is."_

Alex held to his mother's hands as tight as he could.

"Come on sweetie, just a couple more steps and we are going to be warm and cozy."

"Mom where are we, why do you have a house in the middle of the forest?"

The woman did not answer anything at all, all she did was keep dragging small Alex deeper and deeper inside the forest. It was dark and humid that night, you could barely see anything as the fog took over every single feet of that forest. Alex was a little weirded out, however he knew his mother was always going to take good care of him, so he just followed her.

After a couple more minutes walking in the forest he noticed the got to a tomb like door. His mother touched the rock and they were allowed in. They went down a set of lime green stairs, that were extremely slippery. It was a weird environment, it was devilish…

The woman fnally took him to a nearby couch and sat him there.

"I will be back soon sweetie, be warm ok."

Alex noticed that everything in that hole-like place smelled smokey-sweet; it was almost like those Halloween parties people held at schools, the only difference was that the place was quite humid and dark…It was extremely weird, why would his mother have a place like that so hidden and ugly? It was starting to get weird to say the truth.

His mother came back with a nice mug of hot chocolate, his favorite drink ever; he was hungry, cold and tired, so that hot chocolate was simply angelic…or so he thought.

"Who was it kid?", asked an annoyed Dante, "Seems like the chicks can't live without dicks eh."

"Don't be so crude jerk. It was Kyrie, she is worried your nephew."

"What is wrong with him?"

"He is nowhere to be found, that is the matter."

"Are they looking for him or what kid?"

"I don't know, Kyrie just asked us to hurry back home before Anne gets into a fight with your brother once again."

"Oh, that is all we needed now…"

Kyrie decided to go upstairs and check on Anne. She walked over the rooms, washrooms, the play room and nothing, no sign of Anne anywhere. She decided to check the library and once she arrived there she spotted Anne on the floor and Vergil at the far corner of the room cleaning his beloved katana.

Kyrie could no longer hold herself.

"What have you done once again? Hasn't it been enough already? First you leave her, then you come back and now what? Do you intend to destroy their lives once again?"

"My life is none of your concern wench, you should know your place by now."

By that time Kyrie was crouched near Anne's limp body. Kyrie started to gently slap her face in an attempt to wake her friend up. "Come on Anne, wake up, come on."

Kyrie could hear thumping coming from downstairs. The boys had arrived. By the time they got upstairs Anne had already returned to her senses.

"What the heck is happening over here.", asked an annoyed Dante. Why would they make everything such a big drama.

"Hey Vergil I did not know we would grow up for you to be the big drama queen, sheesh give us a break…it is getting old by now.", Vergil did not even look at Dante.

"Now what's up Anne?"

"She is too groggy still, Alex disappeared, we have been looking all over the place but still no sign of him."

Dante was tired; he was getting of all that shit that had been happening lately at the shop. First his stuck up of a twin comes back from the dead, then the drama begun with Anne and Alex…now Alex is gone. He was just a kid, he was certainly upset and God knows what the heck happened to him if they still hadn't managed to find him in one piece."

"Vergil, you better not have done anything stupid, once again."

He finally did it. He managed to get a look from his older twin.

**Guys! Hope you liked it! Please do let me know what you think…open for suggestions at all times!**


	11. Odd Universe

**Another chappie! Thanks so much for reviewing guys! I really love when you guys do so! Please whatever you think, take a few seconds and review please…It means the world to me =)**

**Enjoy!**

Anne was lying on the floor still as Dante and Nero approached the scene. Dante was a little pissed off that night, why wouldn't the drama just go away with those two/ Why couldn't they just go to bed , fuck and be happy forever?

"_Guess life is no soap opera…"_

Anne managed to sit up and she looked at Dante, now with pleading watery eyes. She was sick of fighting, or arguing, she was almost getting sick of life in general…well thanks to a blue clad devil.

"Dante I need to find my son…he needs us, he must be scared out of his dear life."

"I am well aware of that…why does it always have to be such a frikken shitty drama over here? Vergil why are you suck a stuck up huh? If you know where the kid is please spare us the waste of time and spill it out…if you did anything to him I will make sure to make you pay, slowly…"

Dante was sick of all the drama and he was stressed…stressed out of his mind by now. Come on! He had his own problems as well, he had a daughter and a woman, he wanted to have some piece for once too.

Vergil gave Dante a quick glance, than followed to look outside one of the house's windows. "I do not know where your dear bastard is."

"You son of a bitch! That bastard is your son! Haven't you realized that yet?", returned an angry and frustrated Anne. She was sobbing now from desperation. Kyrie was trying to comfort her in all ways; it was not working so well. Kyrie then raised, and helped Anne up. "Anne, sweetie, if we do not start doing something It will be even to find Alex alive and well, let's start arguing over nothing and go look for him, now with the boys it will be much easier, come on let's go find that cutie.", she tried trying to get a smile from the already mourning woman.

"Yes, mmm let's go out and check…maybe he went to the woods and got lost, who knows.", said Nero thinking where the small child could be.

"Yes, let's get this over with.", said Dante, trying to mask his worry.

"_I will make him bow before me…"_

Alex drank that overly delicious hot chocolate. It slid down his throat leaving a burning trace behind…it was extremely good.

"Did you like it sweetie?"

"Yes it is delicious."

As soon as Alex spoke those words he could feel his small little had start to go round and round.

The picture of his mom suddenly disappeared and was replaced by the figure of…

"ALEXXXXX!", screamed both Anne and Kyrie in unison. "Where are youuu!"

Kyrie, Anne, Nero and Dante were going all over the place looking for Alex's whereabouts. They searched the full house and yard before…even under the car they have checked and still no small sign of the child.

It was a dark and cold night. There was no moon up there in the skies.

Nero then grabbed a piece of wood and lit it on fire in order for them to see better in the dark. They paced back and forth, they looked inside caves, inside holes that animals made to hide from predators…they even checked on top of a couple trees…but still no Alex.

"_It was all my fault, I should not have left him all alone…He did it because of me…Oh My God…dear God don't let him be hurt…please."_

The sweet figure of his mother was soon replaced by the figure of someone he certainly did not wish to see anytime.

_Vergil…_

He was getting afraid now. How come his father would appear like that…he was dizzy, maybe it was sleep…he could no longer understand what was happening at that moment.

"You know you were the worst thing that ever happened to me little bastard. I can't stand to look at your face every single day, I wish I could kill you and throw limb by limb on the forest, so bears could eat it."

Alex was dead scared now; he knew his dad hated him, but now it sounded like he was about to pounce on him and kill him right then and there. He then sent his brain the information to move, and move fast, however his was too dizzy and his body seemed to be totally dull; the only thing that was working were his ears and eyes, the rest was already numb.

"You should be dead by now, I will fix that pretty soon little bastard."

His supposedly father kept on throwing insults and threats, and poor little Alex could do nothing to prevent it…Maybe it would be his end.

The night was cold and dark. He kept on walking over the forest; he tried to feel his presence and his small power. He did not look much at the child, however he could feel his presence. Even being a quarter demon he bearded power within his small body. He started feeling him closer and closer. It was a dark and isolated point of the forest. There was a small pond that lead to a set of tomb like caves.

"Where are those idiots?"

Before he did anything else he decided to find his idiotic brother and the rest of the gang…

Well he did not have to. They probably felt his presence and ended up finding him near the tomb like place.

"Vergil?", Nero cocked and eyebrow. That was sure unexpected.

Vergil went closer to a rather funny looking wall and noticed there were hand marks on it.

Dante then touched the wall and inside of his head he heard that he did not possess the power to get in. "It said that I can't come in, fuck!", he said kicking the rock wall quite hard.

It was Vergil's turn. He decided to push and see what would happen since his twin did not manage to make it work. Once he did his soul was almost sucked inside of it. He suddenly was inside of the tomb, right beside Alex. He could see everything that was happening in there. How 'he' was torturing the child mentally. Now his other self was carrying Alex over a table and putting ropes and irons to hold him back. The same room had knives, acids and poisons that only the demon realm possessed. He was starting to figure it out now.

_That woman…_

He was finally back to his senses. Now he was outside of the tomb, back and right beside Nero, Kyrie, Dante and the mother of the child.

"Whoa, what the hell is happening over here Verge? You simple were out for a few seconds, what the hell, care to explain?"

Vergil only looked at Dante and ordered:

"Give me your jacket, sword and boots."

"What?..."

"Right now Dante."

"You expect me to stay naked over here in this godamn weather? Are you out of your mind?"

"Just do it!"

Dante then started to give Vergil his stuff while Vergil undressed. He was disgusted, however he had to do it.

"Where is my child? Is he in there? Answer me!", said a deperate Anne. She did not trust that man. She was grabbing him by the arm. Vergil simply pushed her to the side and touched the rock wall once again.

This time he was sucked into another universe.


	12. Dark Past

As Vergil was sucked inside of that place all of the others were as well, however in another level. It was as if they were put inside of a big plastic bubble that could not be seen by anyone…except for the one who put them there.

Dante, who, by now was wearing all of Vergil's clothes said, giving a disgusted sniff on his brother's jacket. "Anne, seriously how did you sleep with him? He smells like fresh soap…gosh. Didn't bubbles come out of his body?"

"She did not sleep with his jacket jackass…"

"Guys please!", shouted an exasperated Kyrie. "You are not helping!"

Anne, was far from there…all she thought about was little Alex…she didn't even care about the stupid comments Dante was making.

They all knew he was just trying to lighten the mood…

-xxxxxxxxxxxxx-

Getting inside of that cave, Vergil could notice that he was right. It was that woman again. Wasn't it enough to be bothered by her already? Why did she have to come back again? He started pacing around the big open room. The walls were humid and full of lime. It reeked of that woman as well…He came into a halt as he was the body of the child laying there on that cold table; he had both his hands and legs tied tight. He was also half awake, however he did not move an inch. He could certainly see and hear everything that was going on…

"Finally here…took you long enough.", the blue clad one spoke out loud. "You owe me something…well you owe the whole devil world a decent explanation for your doings…"

"I owe no one.", he returned coldly. He was starting to get impatient, he wanted to get that over with as quickly as It begun. He knew fairly well what the other Vergil was talking about, still it was no one's business, he was no house dog, he would not surrender to stupid blabbering; he was Vergil, the mighty son of Sparda, why would a set of lower demons think they could order him around like that. He would do whatever he wanted and if he so clicked his fingers he could send all of those demons back to hell…or even make them burn eternally.

"Why have you done that? You knew very well you were not allowed to…You were after a thing you would never achieve if bonded to the humans…still you wanted both, though you could have had both in the demon realm…however you didn't want to…now you have to pay the consequences…you knew the rules from day one my dear…", as the blue called demon finished his sentence his body started to change and phase into its real form. The hair grew, the skin changed colors, the height and physical shape were also pretty different.

The woman had greenish like skin and red hair, she only wore a sort of skirt and her breasts were covered by her long and wavy red hair. She had full and bright mahogany lips…they were blood thirsty.

"Well, well well you finally found us down here haven't you Vergil? Clever and sexy as ever…", she said while circling our real, now red clad older twin.

"Though I am afraid you reek like your younger twin…tsk tsk tsk, shame on you! Such powerful evil surrounding to his most human feelings…"

As she finished her sentence he grabbed her by the back of the head, twirling his long fingers on her red locks.

"Whatch your tongue Nevan!"

"Ohhhhh got you on the edge haven't I ! Well, the others are on the edge too, but because of this!".

As she clicked her fingers everyone could see, as if in a large movie theatre some scenes that were supposed to be left only for two people.

Everyone could now see the scenes that happened that one night five years ago.

Xxxxxx

_Vergil started touching her body as if there was no tomorrow. He slid his hands down her back until he reached her buttocks. He caressed it, being gentle once in his life. All the while he kissed her rosy pink lips. She did not know much about love making, actually she knew nothing at all, she left him do as he pleased. He loved to be in control; He was surrendering to his most human desires. He kissed and kept running his hands all over her body. He touched her breasts and massaged her nipples, he soon noticed that she was also pretty aroused. He slid his hands further down her body until he reached her womanhood. It was wet and ready to go, his masculine member was throbbing just as much; he started running his fingers on it, noticing that he could no longer wait. He pushed Anne on the bed, and got in between her legs, he held her hips firmly and started pushing his manhood inside of her. She moaned and held to him as tightly as she could, leaving nail marks on his pale back. By this time he already had a thin layer of sweat on his forehead, his muscles and bones twitched from all the pleasure that was taking place at that moment. He knew it was not right, however he just wanted to forget everything and have some pleasure for once…human pleasure._

_He started moving back and forth; she gasped because his long shaft was certainly hard to bear, after all it was her first time with a man. Soon pain started to fade and was replaced by intense pleasure. Vergil pushed harder and harder by the minute, he was getting loose. Some of her blood splashed on the bed's white covers. He suddenly got outside of the woman and rose on the bed. His next move was to grab Anne by the waste and push her up, now they were trying some doggy style. He touched his member a little more, splashing his wetness all over it in order for it to go in easier, next thing he did was push her buttocks wide open and push his member full force inside of her, only earning a small scream from the lady. He grabbed her dark hair and pushed it backyards, he __loved __control. As he moved inside and out, Anne moaned and gave him little screams in return; he was loving that single situation a little too much…not only was he having his way with that female but he also could feel the smell of blood…_

"_Vergil…Sir, wow, ohhh , aughh!", she screamed more and more, she could not take all that pleasure. He was stuck to her waist, by now he was pounding her and having his way...both Anne and Vergil could hear that characteristic bubble noise that happened whenever two people had sex. He suddenly reached a stop, but he was not done with her just yet. He went back to lay on the bed and had Anne seat on his long and red shaft. She was all clumsy and sort of embarrassed, now that the full front of her upper body was exposed to that male. He held her hands and helped her move up and down, in a sickening nice way. Even with his help it was very hard for her to move up and down on his penis, that way he decided to thrust inside of her while she sat there. He got up a bit and held on to her waist once again; by now she had handprints all over her waist…it was going to be purple and sore for a few days, that was for sure, however it was really worth it this time._

_He sucked on her breasts and thrust his member deep inside of the lady; she had to confess that the pain was nothing compared to all the pleasure she felt. He rubbed two of his finger on the soft part of her womanhood, only earning a few more moans from Anne; she was reaching a close. Vergil kept on thrusting until they got back to the original position they were on when they first begun those acts. Anne now had her legs around his waist, up in the air as Vergil gave his last thrust before spilling his warm seed inside of her also warm womanhood._

_Xxxxxxx_

"What the hell! That was frikken intense…whoa!", said Dante, drying his sweat and adjusting his pants. "Have I known that I would have come inside to join you guys, fucking hot!"

All the others held their faces away as they heard the sounds of their love making…it was like a porn movie. Kyrie held Anne, who was extremely ashamed, she was on the verge of tears by now.

Nero was totally red. He stood at the far end of the bubble like room.

"Dante, please just shut up…", said an exasperated Nero.

"What! I did not take Verge to be the controlling type! OMG that was mind-blowing…literally."

Xxxxxxx

"Now everyone knows what we are talking about…You denied me _that _but you gave it to some despiteful human, but that is not the worst! You had a bastard with her…how sweet.", she said that as she licked her lips and got closer to where Alex was laying.

"Well, according to you, you hate this child as much as I do…so you will not mind if.", she stopped and used her pointy nails to draw some blood of the child's chest, he screamed because the burning sensation was too strong...poor child. "…do this to him.", she said as she licked her nails, tasting the child's blood.

Vergil then suddenly felt something he never imagined feeling.

_Guilt._

He felt a pang of guilty when he heard the child scream.

"Now either you obey me or he will die…it is your call. After all you claim to hate him so much…well remember, you certainly do hate him, so maybe you won't care much…Let us see."

**What's gonna happen next?**

**Review Please!**


End file.
